Y sólo quedó la lluvia...
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Shounen ai fic. Yamakeru. INCESTO. Sólo lean personas de mentalidad abierta, por favor. Death Fic. Muy triste. Dedicado a Cris ^^


Rechinar de neumáticos.....

Un golpe seco.....

Vidrios rompiéndose.....

El grito de un ángel......

Y luego.....

Mi propio grito.

Y SÓLO QUEDÓ LA LLUVIA 

Algo duro.... me lastima...... o tal vez es que todo me duele....

Frío, frío, frío....

Frío que me ahoga, frío que me penetra, que me viola, que me mata,,,,

¿Dónde estoy?

Trato de abrir los ojos, pero duele....

Duele hasta respirar.

-- "¡¡¡OH NO!!! ¡TAKERU! ¡DIOS, NO POR FAVOR!"

Esa voz.... convertida por el dolor en un grito angustioso..... yo conozco esa voz.

Pasos..... algo cae al suelo..... se levantan..... se escuchan nuevamente los pasos..... se acercan a donde estoy, me levantan con cuidado.....

Es él..... mi amor.....

-- "¡Aguanta, Takeru! ¡Por favor, resiste!"

Su voz suena tan preocupada..... la oscuridad nos rodea, es todo lo que hay..... nuevamente la oscuridad esta aquí, para alejarme de los brazos del que amo..... como lo hizo hace tanto tiempo ya...... nos vuelve a separar, porque ahora estamos juntos.

La oscuridad me odia. No soporta verme feliz.

Mi amor me limpia la cara con cuidado. Hay algo pegajoso resbalando por ella. Y hay gotas de agua cayendo en mi rostro.... esperan uno o dos segundos, y vuelven a chocar contra mi piel.

Antes, podía jurar que era la fría lluvia.....

Ya no puedo asegurarlo.

¿Qué pasó?

-- "¡Ya viene la ayuda! ¡No te rindas! ¡No me dejes!"

Un auto..... salió de la nada..... iba en sentido contrario..... no pude esquivarlo.....

¿Cómo está él? ¿Está herido?

Dios.....

Hay un sabor metálico en mi boca, en mis labios y en mi lengua. Me entoxica con su sabor cobrizo...... me provoca náuseas.....

Sangre.

-- "¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Resiste hermano!"

Hacía tanto que no me decía así..... casi había olvidado la sensación de seguridad que me rodea cuando me dice así.... como si nada pudiera dañarme.

Fue cuando empezamos a ser pareja que dejó de decirme así.

Pero tal vez por eso mismo ahora los dos necesitamos recordarlo.

Su voz está llena de dolor. Esta llorando..... nunca lo había escuchado llorar..... y lo está haciendo por mi.....

Lo amo.....

Sé que está bien..... algo dentro de mi me lo dice..... tal vez sea su mano está tomando la mía, suave pero posesivamente, como si temiera que un monstruo fuera a venir a arrebatarme de sus brazos....

Arrebatarme....

Un relámpago de luz cruza mi cansado cerebro, disipando las telarañas del sueño. Finalmente entiendo.....

-- "Aguanta, hermanito..... todo estará bien....."

Estoy muriendo......

No siento mi cuerpo..... sólo siento un frío que entumece.....

Su voz sigue susurrando en mi oído, pidiéndome que me tranquilice.... que aguante...... que no lo abandone otra vez.....

Quisiera responderle...... decirle lo importante que es para mi. Como es que desde los cuatro años he buscado su aprobación, su cariño..... como es que desde que fue única persona que pudo despertar el amor verdadero en mi.

Pero las palabras mueren en mi garganta seca, escapando de mi sólo como un gemido.

-- "Dios, por favor, no te lo lleves.... por favor..... que no me abandone....."

¿Y mis amigos? Nunca podré agradecerles su apoyo..... nunca nos dieron la espalda..... siempre estuvieron ahí.....

Y mis padres..... mis padres durante algún tiempo nos dieron la espalda, pero luego entendieron que todo era amor.

Sólo amor..... y no pudieron decir nada más.

Después de todo..... ¿qué de malo hay en amar?

-- "¡Alguien! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenos!¡Aguanta, Takeru! ¡Ya vienen!"

Pero sé que incluso en sus oídos sonó falso.

Nadie vendrá. Al menos no a tiempo.

Con mucho trabajo abro mis ojos.

Su rostro está sobre el mío..... sus hermosos ojos azules están preocupados y llenos de lágrimas.....

Esos ojos en los que tantas veces me perdí..... en los que sentí que el corazón me regresaba..... 

Quiero morir viendo sus ojos.

Una luz de esperanza se ilumina en su mirar al verme despertar.

Me besa en la frente..... me abraza.....

Vagamente puedo escuchar su corazón latir cerca de mis oídos.....

Y sé que estará bien.

Podrá superarlo.

Y yo me convertiré en el ángel que lo cuidará......

Tengo que hablar..... despedirme.....

Mi vida.... mis sueños..... mis ilusiones escapan en forma líquida de mi cuerpo, volviendo rojo el asfalto......

Ya no siento frío..... ni dolor..... siento todo más liviano.....

Tengo que despedirme.....

-- "Sabía que estabas bien..... lo sabía....."

-- "Yama.... te amo...."

-- "Y yo a ti....."

Sus ojos están llenos de amor.....

Lo último que veré serán sus ojos y su sonrisa.

Me iré con el calor de su cuerpo a mi alrededor, como una última memoria de este mundo....

Y cuando me pregunten que es lo que más recuerdo de este mundo, diré que fue la sensación de paz y seguridad al estar en sus brazos.....

-- "¿Takeru?..... despierta...... despierta....... ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!"

~*~*~*~*~

Pero él nunca despertó..... siguió en mis brazos..... tan quieto, como si sólo estuviera dormido...... como cuando era un bebé y se quedaría dormido con el sonido de mi armónica......

Mi hermano..... mi amor, mi todo.....

Murió mis brazos.

Y me quedé solo nuevamente.

Y así, en mi mundo.....

Sólo quedó la lluvia......

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Un Yamakeru..... y triste..... -_- sniiiff. Hasta yo lloré con este fic.

Este fic está dedicado a Cris, que me lo pidió, y a parte, como una manera de agradecimiento por leer mis fics, y darme animos. ^^ Gracias amiga.

Review, onegai?

Mis mails son: hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx 

JA NE

XO

Kali


End file.
